The Alien Costume Saga Part 3
This is the ninth episode of the first season of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *Spider-Man *Robbie Robertson *J. Jonah Jameson *Mary Jane Watson *Aunt May Antagonists: *Venom *Rhino *Shocker Others: *John Jameson Plot At his apartment, Venom is working out while planning his attack on Spider-Man. Elsewhere, Spider-Man is swinging through the city glad to be free of the symbiote when he comes across Rhino and Shocker. Spider-Man is almost defeated by the pair when Venom arrives and quickly thrashes the two villains. Not noticing Venom, Spider-Man is surprised when he finds Eddie Brock on the rooftop and that he knows his secret identity as Peter Parker. Brock transforms into Venom and begins to fight Spider-Man. Spider-Man tries to tell Brock to separate from the symbiote before it takes over but Venom won't listen. The hero also finds out that Venom doesn't trigger his spider sense so the symbiote must have found a way to nullify it. After Venom leaves, Spider-Man heads to Brock's apartment to find a way to track him down. Finding a receipt for a gym membership, Spider-Man tries to find Venom and goes to the Daily Bugle to track down the orders for Brock's gym equipment. Robbie Robertson also gives Peter some clippings from Brock but wonders why Peter would want them. J. Jonah Jameson arrives with John Jameson, revealing that a satellite being launched the next night is being named after John. Outside, Peter gets changed into costume when he encounters Venom again, who threatens to tell Jameson of Peter's secret identity. After a brief struggle, Venom ties up Spider-Man and hangs him over the side of a building while unmasking him. The crowd below cannot see the face of Spider-Man though so Jameson tries to use a tv camera to see Spider-Man's unmasked face. Spider-Man breaks free however and manages to cover his face with cloth as he swings home to get his spare mask. Peter then goes to meet Mary Jane Watson at her play but is wary that Venom might try to attack. When Peter meets up with Mary Jane he finds that Brock has already met up with her. Peter manages to leave with Mary Jane on the subway, escaping from Brock. Peter then goes home to Aunt May's but Brock arrives there as well. Outside, Brock turns into Venom and almost crushes Peter with a tree before leaving. Peter decides that enough is enough and its time to stop Venom. When he returns to his new apartment, Brock finds newspaper clippings of his past failures and when he sees Spider-Man he flies into a rage and pursues him. The fight carries onto a subway train which drives past the launch of the John Jameson probe satellite. Spider-Man lures Venom right next to the rocket and when it begins to take off, the symbiote separates from Brock. Spider-Man then webs up the symbiote and sticks it to the side of the rocket, which then successfully flies up into space. Leaving Brock behind to be caught by security, Spider-Man successfully escapes the launch base. Peter and Mary Jane then enjoy a quiet sit down together, both looking up to the stars. Crew *Director: Bob Richardson *Writers: John Semper, Mark Hoffmeier *Producers: Avi Arad, Stan Lee *Crew: **Christopher Daniel Barnes: Spider-Man **Rodney Saulsberry: Robbie Robertson **Ed Asner: J. Jonah Jameson **Sara Ballantine: Mary Jane Watson **Linda Gary: Aunt May **Hank Azaria: Venom **Don Stark: Rhino **Jim Cummings: Shocker **Michael Horton: John Jameson Notes *Previous Episode: The Alien Costume Saga Part 2 *Next Episode: Kraven the Hunter *This episode first aired on May 13th, 1995